RL Valentine's Exchange Valentines Day Firsts
by fox24
Summary: Rory and Logan think about their very first Valentine's Day before they became an official couple
1. Prologue

I was reading a lot of prompts from the Valentine's Day Exchange that weren't used so I decided to do one by Katie Diaz.

February, 14, 2009

Logan Huntzburger was standing right in front of Henry waiting for his fiancée to quit taking so long so they could go out and celebrate their very first Valentine's Day as an engaged couple. He still couldn't believe that the two of them were engaged, especially after they had spent the last year apart, following Logan's disastrous first proposal after Rory's graduation. Of course Logan now knew that wasn't just Rory fault. He had been an idiot to assume that Rory's no meant Rory did not want to be with him. She wasn't ready to get married yet.

Logan thought about the night he and Rory had gotten together again. It was at the Democratic National Convention in August of 2008. They had spent the whole night hashing out their issues in a hotel room and then engaging in hot make- up sex. It was true what everyone said about make- up sex.

They now lived in a fabulous apartment in one of the most chic neighborhoods in New York. They had both managed to make it look very homey - not like the museum Logan had grown up in. He had moved his online venture to New York, and Rory was now working for a small New York paper. After everything they had been through these past four years it was hard to imagine that they had managed to achieve a level of normalcy and happiness.

Logan was caught up in his thoughts when a familiar slender white hand had tapped him on the shoulder. Logan smiled when he saw Rory looking as breathtaking as ever in bright low cut red dress, heart shape necklace and Valentine's Day earrings. Logan smiled, when he saw the shiny tennis bracelet that he got her on he had given her in Martha's Vineyard three years ago. He put his arms around her and pulled her close placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey stranger you looked really deep in thought." Rory observed as she planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

"I was thinking about how glad I 'am to be with you celebrating our first engaged Valentine's Day, and thinking how far we've come since the convention last August."

"Aw I was just thinking the very same thing in the bathroom. And we need to savor our one and only engaged Valentine's Day, since next year will be our first married Valentine's Day."

"Well, it will be our first married Valentine's but also our second, and last, engaged Valentine's. I hope you didn't forget our wedding date."

"How could I when my grandmother reminds me at least twice a day? I swear I understand that she is ecstatic about planning my wedding since she didn't have much of a say in both of my mom's weddings. Plus, we are getting married in Martha's Vineyard just like she suggested, but if I hear one more thing about flowers and bridesmaid dresses I think I'm going to scream," Rory ranted as Logan rubbed her back.

"We could change the venue and have at your towns Gazebo, or elope in Vegas?" Logan suggested. He didn't really care where they were married. Anywhere would be fine as long as it was with his Ace.

Rory shook her head."Nah, I love Stars Hollow but there is not much deep significance with us as a couple in that town."

"Let's not focus on Emily, and focus on tonight. We are going to one of New York's finest French restaurant Jean Georges."

Rory burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny? Is it my irresistible French accent?"

"No it's just you uttered the exact same sentence on our very first Valentine's Day together." Rory smiled as she starts to get a vivid flashback of that very night.

"The Valentine's weekend at Martha's Vineyard? Cause we didn't go to any French restaurants then."

"No silly, I'm talking about the Valentine's Day the year before when we weren't an official couple. I remember being so nervous."

"I remember that night. It really was special, no matter how hard we tried to deny it, given the state of our relationship. You didn't seem nervous that night."

"I was trying to play it cool."

"You didn't seem like it." Logan was surprised. He recalled Rory acting very confident that day.

"Why do you think I dropped my keys on the bed?"

"So you could start our old fun tradition of 'looking for the keys'? A tradition that has caused us to miss for we've come late to many of our reservations since?" Logan smiled.

"Contrary to popular belief I actually did lose my keys. I was scared that if I mentioned that it was Valentine's Day you would think I would have wanted more, and you would have run for the hills.…"

"Well I was scared that you would have gotten the wrong impression by my asking you on Valentine's Day. It's why I was partly relieved and curious when you acted like it was any other dinner when I first asked you out.…" Logan couldn't believe that they had never talked about their feelings to what happenedfrom that day before.

"Don't you remember me telling you I really didn't know it was Valentine's Day till later?"

"Oh I definitely remember." Logan pulled Rory to sit on their white couch. "Rory before we go out tonight tell me how you were feeling that day. I know we really didn't share a lot of feelings back then." Logan said as he pushed a loose strand of Rory's hair behind her ear.

"Well, it was one crazy day," Rory began. She continued to tell Logan the events which happened that day through her perspective, and then Logan told his. They both held hands and smiled as they reminisced about that day.


	2. The Morning

The timeline takes place two days after the events of Jews and Chinese food.

February, 14, 2005

Rory woke up Monday morning to the familiar rock and roll station on her clock radio at approximately 7am. She frantically showered and got dressed to make it to her morning class. She was surprised when she went to the common room and saw Logan standing there, looking freshly dressed and shaved. This surprised her because he had spent the night every night during that weekend, ever since he had knocked on her window that Friday night, and Rory was always the first one up. Logan didn't get out of bed until around 11 or 12, and usually demanding that she should stay in bed as well.

"Oh my god what are you doing up so early? Mr. Keith Richards and Bret Michaels aren't up at this hour."

"Well Keith Richards and Bret Michaels don't have a cranky brunette who would probably be all crazy about missing class," Logan teased.

"How did you know I would be crazy in the morning? You've never spent a week day morning with me…"

"No but I spent Sunday evening in a pub with you refusing all drinks cause you didn't want to miss your early morning class. Plus you keep going on and on about how you don't drink on school nights; and then when you caved in and drank a martini you kept worrying about how you spent the next day being hung over. How are you by the way?"

"Fine. I'm sorry I was such a pain; I don't have a lot of experience with drinking. Anyway I'd love to sit and chat but I need to go have a quick breakfast before class starts."

Rory started to leave when he stopped her. "No need to go. I brought you coffee and Danish, which is what you told me goes best with your coffee." Logan smiled remembering how once when he ran into her at the coffee shop she ranted on how Danish was sad without a cup of coffee.

Rory smiled at his thoughtfulness. He never ceased to amaze her. Despite them being in a no strings relationship he tended to treat her really well. "Logan you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense, I know better than to let you go hungry and without coffee, since you drink them the same way Finn drinks alcohol," Logan smirked.

"You know me to well." It amazed her that in a very short time that they had known each other Logan was able to grasp many of her quirks and knew many of the things she liked and disliked.

Logan liked how Rory could appreciate simple things. Most girls would be more appreciative over a diamond necklace than a Danish, which to them would be too fatty. It was one of the reasons he wanted to spend this day with her, even though it supposedly was the most romantic day of the year. He didn't know how Rory would take it. So he took a deep breath. "Rory do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Rory was surprised by the seriousness in his tone; he was just asking her to dinner. "Um, Logan it's Monday and I have a lot of work to do. I barely studied this week, and midterms are coming up in another two weeks."

Logan laughed. Only Rory Gilmore would view Valentine's Day as just another Monday. "Come on, Ace. You study way too much as it is. It's only a few hours, plus I do owe you a day where it's an us-thing, not a group-thing," he suddenly remembered the promise that he had made her after the poker game.

"That's right, but how about you spent tonight with someone else and we can have our one-on-one time on Friday?" Rory was surprised that she felt her mouth tasting like vomit when she mentioned Logan with someone else, but she tried to brush it off.

Logan knew that Friday would be a day of no pressure but a part of him really wanted to spend today with her. He didn't know why he chose his words carefully. "Come on Ace girls today act really crazy, and it's only going to be a few hours. I promise to drop you off at your dorm early so you can study."

"You must date girls who aren't Monday people. Fine, but I'll hold you to that, Mister." She quickly kissed him. Little knowing that she had forgotten that today was the most romantic day of the year.

It wasn't until around 5 o'clock that Rory got a phone call that over-stressed her. She was looking over her history notes in the common room, grateful that Paris was spending the week with Doyle. "Hi honey. Happy Valentine's Day," Lorelai greeted her over the phone.

"It's Valentine's Day today?" Rory asked in confusion.

So that's what Logan meant earlier about girls acting really crazy on this very day. It wasn't because of Mondays, as Rory had originally thought. This made much more sense. It was also probably why Logan was so serious when he asked her out. How could she not know – she usually knew about these holidays ahead of time. It was probably true what they said about alcohol killing your brain cells. She cursed herself for ordering the martini that Logan had insisted she would like the night before.

"Yes, it is February 14th. I figured that you, with all your calendars, would have remembered a day like this."

"I've been busy with school, plus it's Monday today, and midterms are coming up soon."

"My little worker bee. Why don't you take a break from that and come home and we can mock lifetime movies and then put on Casablanca, to remind us how a good love story is made. We can have fun being to single girls together."

"I actually have plans tonight with Logan," Rory said softly. She was still not comfortable talking to her mother about Logan, mostly because of the way Lorelai criticized the _Life and Death Brigade_ the night before the vow renewal. She just couldn't stand her mother's prejudice.

"Oh, I thought you said when we had dinner last week that you hadn't seen him in awhile."

Rory rolled her eyes for she could tell her mother was trying too hard to hide her disappointment. "Well he came over Friday night, and we've been hanging out during the weekend." Rory didn't want to imply what the _hanging out_ meant. She wanted to wait until spring break, when she would have more time to explain to her mom in person.

"Well that sounds fun, and Valentine's Day sounds serious…" Rory could tell that her tone was really forced.

"No it's not serious it's just two people hanging out." Would it be just _hanging out?_ Rory didn't know. Their relationship was supposed to be casual and to have nothing to do with romance. God she hated that her mom had reminded her that it was Valentine's Day, and cursed Logan for asking her out today of all days.

"It's okay, I was only teasing. Well it sounds good. I'm glad one of us is having fun tonight…" Lorelai's tone was so sad that Rory forgot her issues with her as she remembered her recent split with Luke.

"Mom are you going to be okay? I could call Logan and cancel."

"No, honey, it's alright. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. Enjoy your time with Logan and tell him I said hi. We can do this mocking on spring break. I'll record all the good mock-worthy movies."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She and Lorelai said a quick goodbye. At first Rory started to wonder when things got so tense with her mother. Was it since the whole Dean affair when Rory started to become more afraid of confiding in her mother? Was it this year when Rory started to spend less time with Lorelai? Rory was afraid that if her mom didn't have the break up with Luke, which made them side track their issues, then they would have been fighting and Rory didn't like it. Then Rory started to panic it was. Valentine's Day and she didn't know what to do.


	3. The Date

Rory had decided to wear a dark red dress that wasn't the bright red that one would see on heart shape candy box. She didn't want Logan to think that she was expecting him to try too hard for Valentine's Day. She decided to not wear anything heart shaped or any Valentine related jewelry. Rory did not want to make Logan believe she wanted to be treated like a girlfriend with flowers and chocolate as most other girlfriends were treated on Valentine's Day. She had never exactly spent a Valentine's Day with a guy before, which was weird since she'd had two serious relationships in the past. However, circumstances would happen during those Valentine's Days either she was broken up with the guy, guy was out of town and during that week had fractured her wrist; and other guy just thought Valentine's Day was a stupid holiday and you didn't really feel like contradicting him.

Rory just didn't know how to spend Valentine's Day with a guy, especially with a guy that she wasn't in a relationship with. A guy that she hadn't spent any one-on-one time with outside of his or her dorm room since they finally consummated their "relationship" that very Friday. Rory wished that Lorelai hadn't mentioned Valentine's Day, that she could go back to thinking that she and Logan could have a typical no expectations dinner were they could talk and banter about everything from her philosophy professor's teaching style, to who is a better commentator, Peter Jennings or Tom Brokaw; and then proceed to one of their dorm rooms. Did Rory kept having the same question in her mind did Logan want to spend V Day with because he thought she wanted to spend a romantic Valentine's Day, or did he actually want to spend this holiday with her.? She shook her head she made it clear to Logan this was a no strings relationship, and he made it clear that he wasn't a commitment guy. Plus Rory in a way liked the idea of being in a relationship where there were no expectations or drama especially after everything that happened this summer with the Dean affair. Now this whole Valentine's Day was giving her expectations that Rory was trying to avoid.

Logan nervously made his way to Rory's dorm. He didn't know why there was something inside of him that wanted to spend today of all days with Rory Gilmore. He didn't know why he had even bothered to make reservations in one of the best restaurants in New Haven. He hardly ever had dates on Valentine's Day, despite the millions of calls that he would often have that day. Valentine's Day from his experience meant girls acting crazy demanding more from him than a few drinks and night in bed. Maybe it was one of the reasons that he wanted to spend this so-called holiday with Rory; she made it clear that she wanted to have a 'no strings" relationship with him.

However, there were times when he doubted it; that she'd come one day asking him for more, yet Rory Gilmore had managed to surprise him. Still, Rory seemed to act like Valentine's Day was just a typical Monday nothing more and sure as hell nothing less. He couldn't believe that a part of him was disappointed that Rory was so okay with their _no strings_ arrangement, but then again it was what he wanted, right? He was not exactly a hundred percent monogamous. He had slept with a girl named Trina when he was in London before coming back on Friday. He had not spent the entire night thinking about Rory Gilmore, nor did he compare Trina to Rory.

Still, when he got back he would think about Rory. What was she doing who was she with? When he came back from London the place he went directly was to Rory's room. When she left with Marty that night, he couldn't enjoy the rest of the night. His mind wondered if something had happened between Rory and Marty. He knew that Marty had a crush on Rory; he wasn't an idiot and he hated the way he had let it bother him. He decided to focus on tonight as he shakily knocked on the door.

Rory came out looking beautiful in her wine colored dress, and her hair in curls, which was just the way he loved it.

"Hey. I wasn't sure where we were going so I just wore this dress. I mean I could change if you like, but you look pretty dressy yourself," Rory said as she examined Logan's dressy pants with his white shirt and black suit jacket. She hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she thought she did.

"You look great Ace, no need to change. Besides we are going to one of the finest French and Italian restaurants in West Hartford. It's called Grants."

"I think Paris mentioned something about it having a really good Zagat. It sounds exciting and a good chance to practice my high school French."

God, why was she rambling on like an idiot? She was supposed to try to be keeping it cool. She was surprised that her rambling was done in a straight forward manner and not in her usual nervous and shaky manner.

Logan was surprised that Rory seemed to be really unaffected that today was Valentine's Day. True, she was rambling like she usually did but it wasn't her nervous rambling that he had been used to when they were at the Pub a few weeks ago, before they had agreed to their "no strings" arrangement. Still, she had dressed up; it had to mean she cared. Why was he thinking hard about all this "no strings?" He hated it when girls were really in to Valentine's Day; he should be happy. A noise interrupted Logan's thoughts. Logan noticed that Rory was scrambling for something under her bed.

"I lost my keys." Rory was frantic. She must have knocked them over in her state of nervousness. Probably, because she could have sworn she had put them in her purse when she was getting ready earlier.

"Ace, its okay, we'll take my car," Logan reassured as he lightly touched her shoulder.

"No it's the room keys. Paris isn't here tonight, and I have class early tomorrow so I can't spend the night in your dorm. God I'm so clumsy!" Rory was so ashamed she could not believe that her nerves that ruined Valentine's Day dinner.

"Hey I'll help you them look we can come later than the reservation don't worry about it." His arm reached out and touched her hand.

Rory looked deep into his eyes and got a whiff of his aftershave, suddenly aware of how close they were standing and momentarily forgot all about her keys. She moved closer to him.

"Rory?" Logan said softly surprised at what she was doing since just a moment ago that she had been all frantic about her keys.

"Shh. I think I just want to enjoy myself before we look for them on my bed." She was surprised at the innuendo in her voice, and how she seemed to be a natural at it. She had never talked like that with any of her old boyfriends.

"As you wish, Ace." He finally closed the gap between them as he kissed her chastely at first and then deeper. He gradually lowered her softly to the bed in a way that was natural and not rehearsed.

As she was unbutton his shirt she had said, "Happy Valentine's Day Logan. I just want you to know I don't expect anything else; just this."

He looked down at her and saw the sincerity in her request. He nodded and said, "This is all I want too, Ace. And Happy Valentine's Day to you to ."

They both continued to finish what they had started as their clothes came off in fluid motion. Their words soon melted away to nothing more than grunting and the moaning of each other's names. All their thoughts about Valentine's Day, lost keys, and the state of their "relationship" dissolved until all that was left were their primal feelings of lust and just enjoying the moment. Their bodies moved together as though they were one unified being, until they found their bliss and came together.

**There will be one more chapter to this I would really like to thank Julie and Katie for all their help on this story.**


	4. The Date Part 2

** Chapter 4:The Date Part 2.**

Approximately two hours later, Logan and Rory were still in bed together eating take out, their bodies still sweaty from their activities before. There were trays of Chinese food, soft drinks, and formal wear scattered around the bed.

"So who would have thought that the keys were between the bed pillows the whole night?" Logan teased.

"Yep it's a shame we missed our dinner reservation at that fancy place. I really do feel bad."

"I actually prefer this dinner." He smiled at the way she ate her chow mein with chopsticks. There was just something sexy about her doing these simple gestures. "But if you want we can still make it; they don't close for another hour," Logan reasoned, although he hoped that she would say no; he didn't feel like leaving this bed.

"Je prefer que nous restions ici. I'm having way too much fun here. No stuffy small portions, no obsequious waiters who keep hovering over you, and I can sit wherever I want. Plus, now I used a sentence in French so I don't have practice French there, plus we can go there next week where not everyone is into the spirit of Valentine's Day."

"Tres bien; you uttered that sentence perfectly. You're right; too many people get engaged on this day, plus people celebrating their fifty anniversaries. People will probably think were like–" Logan slowly swallowed his pot sticker, worried he'd said too much.

"Hey, we don't look old. Although I'm not sure about your hair line," Rory teased hoping that the conversation would stir away from the awkwardness of Valentine's Day that Logan had brought up.

"Hey I'm young. I can pass for a high school student on those teen shows you love so much to mock."

Although he was relieved that Rory was teasing and not sad about not being one of those Valentine's Day couples he had previously mentioned.

"Well you can pass for a freshmen in college, but a high school student is really pushing it, unlike me, who can pass for 16."

"Well aren't you full of it?" Logan smirked.

"Hey people think I look to innocent it might be one of the reasons people in Stars Hollow consider me a precious Princess. It's annoying people would blame other people when something goes wrong." Rory couldn't believe she told Logan this she never admitted this annoyance to anyone not even her mother and up until this year Rory would tell her mother everything.

"Hey what you did tonight wasn't very princess-like," Logan reassured her

"That's what I like about being here at Yale hanging with you, Colin, Finn, and your world of the Life and Death Brigade. I'm introduced to another world where I'm not Rory Gilmore, perfect daughter and granddaughter. My mom might think I'm being corrupted because you guys are all rich kids but at least I'm having fun. Like today I had a really good V-day. " Oh god, she had just brought up that cursed day when would she learn to keep it to herself.

Logan could tell for the first time all night that Rory was struggling a bit by mentioning Valentine's Day in the same way he was. "Good, I'm glad. And for the record, I'm glad I spent Valentine's Day with you too. I hope I didn't freak you out earlier. I really just wanted to spend a Monday night with you, which happened to be on Valentine's Day. " Logan hated that he was denying the truth, but he didn't want Rory to freak out.

"Logan it didn't freak me out. To be honest, when you asked me this morning I didn't know it was Valentine's Day, and when I did find out when my mom called me, I didn't worry at all. I was just spending this holiday like I would any other holiday being in the company of a really good friend." Rory hated that she had lied to Logan but she knew that it was better than admitting the truth. She hid her head on the other side so Logan wouldn't see the confused expression on her face because Logan sometimes had the tendency of being able to read her to well.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan asked after he noticed Rory's slouching head.

"I'm just looking for my fortune cookie. Do you want yours?" Rory was grateful that she suddenly had something that would change the subject.

"No, I've been getting weird fortune cookies that deal with the word "love," like "To love is to forgive, or a few days ago I had a Shakespeare Quote, 'Love asks me no questions, and gives me endless support.' I have no idea why I get all the love fortune cookies."

Rory laughed out loud at that. "Maybe it means you'll be in love with that Bunny girl who kept eying you at Rich Man's shoe." Rory teased, although she felt a big knot in her stomach when the girl kept coming to their table on Saturday night.

"Only in her dreams," Logan laughed and then said, "Now read yours."

Rory tore the fortune cookie in half, and read the paper which read: 'One who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes.' I guess I have been bitten by the love fortune cookies myself," Rory joked lightly.

"Hey a lot of people seem to have crushes on you." It was something that Logan didn't exactly like to think about.

"Like who? I'm no Angelina Jolie." It wasn't surprising that Rory didn't understand her effect on men. It was one of the many things he had liked about her.

"Like all the men who were at your grandparents party; and the young guy at the coffee cart."

"Ah, most of them were more interest in car models than me, and John only likes me because I buy his coffee."

"How could anybody be more interested in car models and coffee than you? I mean, you're the total package; beauty and brains."

Rory blushed. Whenever Logan said something nice about her, she turned into putty. Rory wanted to turn the mood back into playfulness. "You forgot to mention my awesome bedroom skills." Rory was blushing; Logan was really making her act more forward.

Logan smiled, grateful that Rory got rid of the awkwardness for the time being. "Rory Gilmore leading it back to sex. You're lucky I have the stamina for another round. I love this side of you."

"Well, don't get used to it." Rory then reached up the bed and kissed him. Logan proceeded to deepen the kiss there was no more need for words they had both been in danger sharing more than was required for their no strings relationship. They proceeded with what they were comfortable with for the time being. It was a Valentine's Day of no chocolate, no wine, and no roses, but nonetheless special.

February, 14, 2009

Logan and Rory were lying on the couch with Chinese food and soda all over the place. Much like how they had four years ago, they had once again missed their reservation. Only this time they were fully cloth because they were mostly talking and laughing instead of engaging in dirty activities.

"We should really stop planning places that have French food on Valentine's Day."

Logan chuckled as he kissed her head. "I agree. I think Chinese food is more us. I'm sorry I made plans on Valentine's Day. I didn't mean to worry you."

"And I'm sorry that I didn't know it was Valentine's Day that day. I think there were times in college where I let studying black out the rest of my life. However, I'm not sorry you asked me out. That was my first Valentine's Day with a guy. Dean and I were never in the same place, and Jess was an anti-Valentine's kind of guy, and it was special in its own way. When I look back at our no strings faze it's never ceases to amaze me how many good memories we have despite having a relationship so in limbo." Rory leaned closer to him and lightly ruffled his hair.

"I know our first kiss, first time, and first Valentine's Day happened in that time period; and they were special even if I wanted to deny it. Plus there were so many signs that we just wanted to overlook."

"Like the love fortune cookies, you were my hidden admirer," Rory smiled.

"I really meant what I said, Ace; you are the total package." He kissed her deeply.

Rory pulled away momentarily to say, "Here's to us and many special memories to come." She kissed him. The kiss deepened as Logan slightly changed the angle as both their heads lead deeper towards the pillows.

When Rory started to unbutton Logan's shirt, Logan asked, "So were fully recreating that night now?" Logan started to get up.

"Here you go working blue, and ruining the moment!" Rory rolled her eyes then a minute later said, "But yes I guess we are. After all we did the Chinese food."

"Well if were working blue we should do it properly in the bedroom, just as it was that night."

"We don't have to do everything as that night we can do it first here and then there," Rory suggested for she didn't want to leave the couch."

"I love that idea." Thus they went and christened their first engaged Valentine's Day, almost like their first one four years ago.

**Here it is the ending I hope you enjoyed it. The sentence that I used in French is "I prefer that we stay here" in case anyone here is confused. I would like to encourage people to continue to write Rogans were a awesome ship and we deserve to be represented more.**

**Here is the prompt by Katie Diaz that I used.**

**Give me their first Valentine's Day spent together. I don't care if you chose to set it in S5 or S6. Give me smut, but if you want to you can also allude to it. It doesn't need to be at all explicit, but of course it has to happen. Keep it as canon as you can, so it fits with whatever was going on on the show. You can include Lorelai/Luke if you want, just not too much.**  
**.**


End file.
